Chasing Pavements
}} Chasing Pavements ''(en español: Persiguiendo Pavimentos),'' es una canción presentada en el episodio como el primer número musical grupal de la Cuarta Temporada. La versión original pertenece a Adele. Contexto de la Canción Es la primera presentación grupal, cantada después que pidieran disculpas a Marley, por meterse con su mamá, y esta decidiera perdonarlos y entrar oficialmente a New Directions. Se ve que Will les enseña una coreografía para la canción.Se ve una escena donde Rachel y Kurt se encuentran en New York. Letra Marley: I've made up my mind, Don't need to think it over, If I'm wrong I am right, Don't need to look no further, This ain't lust, I know this is love but, If I tell the world, I'll never say enough, Cause it was not said to you, And that's exactly what I need to do, If I'm in love with you, Marley (New Directions): Should I give up, Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere, (Nowhere) Or would it be a waste? Even if I knew my place should I leave it there? Should I give up, Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere Marley con New Directions harmonizando: I'd build myself up, And fly around in circles, Wait then as my heart drops, And my back begins to tingle Finally could this be it Marley con New Directions: Should I give up, Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere, Or would it be a waste? Even if I knew my place should I leave it there? Should I give up, Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere Marley: Should I give up, Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere, Marley con New Directions: Or would it be a waste? Even if I knew my place should I leave it there? Should I give up, Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Should I just keep chasing pavements? Should I give up, Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere, Or would it be a waste? Even if I knew my place should I leave it there? Should I give up, Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere Curiosidades *La canción fue confirmada por el mismísimo Ryan Murphy en su cuenta oficial de Twitter apenas unas horas después de crearla, siendo así uno de los primeros spoilers que Murphy revelaba mediante Twitter. *Es la primera canción confirmada de la Cuarta Temporada. *Esta es la quinta de canción de Adele después de Turning Tables, Rolling In The Deep, Rumor Has It/Someone Like You. *Este es el primer solo de Marley en un número grupal. *Mientras este tema es interpretado Jake Puckerman entra al auditorio de la misma manera en que lo hace su hermano, Noah Puckerman, en el episodio piloto de la serie. Y al igual que él observa como actúan los integrantes del Club Glee y después abandona el lugar. Imagen de Portada Archivo:Chasing_pavements.pngthumb|200px|Chasing Pavements Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px[[Archivo:Adele - Chasing Pavements|thumb|center|300px|Video oficial de Adele]] Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones del episodio The New Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de Adele Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones yendo a New York